


Abroad

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka's first dinner.





	Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> 2016-09-30 12:43pm to 12:52pm & 2016-09-30 03:58pm to 04:08pm

"Oh, I'm gay don't worry. I'm not about to jump into your pants." This had been the sentence opening the conversation about one second after the arrival of his so called 'orientation-guide'. His surprise must have been evident, as well as his unwilling grimace a moment earlier, which had prompted the whole scenario. 

He hadn't meant to be rude. It just happened that every young woman he had encountered so far in this country had eyed him for such a long time, he had felt like being stripped naked. The new arrival had still smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so overbearing. You just looked ready to run, so I thought it might be better if we sorted that one out first. I'm really gay or, as they would call it over here, a lesbian and also in a long-term relationship so there's really no need to worry. I'm here as a guide. If you have any questions or need help with anything at all you can call me anytime or you can ask when we meet up and otherwise I'll stay out of your hair." 

After that statement, every subject - no matter which - had become pleasant and much more calm leaving Tezuka with a sense of serenity when he finally made his way back. Going out over here would be an adventure until he got used to everything. For example, according to his guide, there were many different choices to be made for buying a simple cup of coffee. Also, during dinner the question of cheezy crust or not had been uttered leaving him to be rescued. The pitcher on the table as well as the big glasses had also been a surprise. 'The bigger the glass to drink from, the more you'll drink.' Two pitchers later and he had had to realize the truth behind those words and to find the men's room. 

All in all it had been a really good start of his abroad adventure and he was very sure that he was in for a lot more of these surprises. A whole lot more, though somehow, he didn't really mind.


End file.
